Sonic python and the holy grail
by Ladymecha
Summary: The Sonic version of the Monty python classic!


Sonic Python and the holy grail: By Queenmecha  
A Sonic SatAM version of the Monty python classic! With characters from AoSTH and Sonic Adventure.  
Please don't hate me!  
Though the forest a figure galloped though the forest with another one close behind, it was a female squirrel jumping up and down like she was pretending she was riding a horse, her hand was positioned like she was holding the reigns, close behind a coyote was carrying a large backpack banging two coconuts halves together to make the sound of a horse. They came to a tree where a blue hedgehog stood in front of it, the squirrel came up to him and said "I am princess Sally, ruler of Mobious and this is my horse Antoine. I have come to free the world from the evil doctor Robotnik and his minions, may I ask you kind sir if you would like to join me?" The blue hedgehog looked up at her and said "I am Sonic the hedgehog, I hate Robotnik so I want to join you!" Sally smiled and said "Good, you are now sir sonic the hedgehog. Do you have a horse?" Sonic looked at her and said "Yes I do, Tails get out here!" A two tailed fox came out holding two coconut halves and Sonic pretended to mount a horse, soon they both galloped as Tails and Antoine banged their coconut halves.  
In the city of Robotropolis Robotnik had heard that princess Sally had been on the move again, he called for his two robots Scratch and Grounder "Get me my horse!" yelled Robotnik and they fetched Snivley carrying a backpack and holding two coconuts. Snivley looked miserable and said "Why don't we have real horses, don't we have a good enough animation staff to make us some horses?" Robotniks eyes lit up and said "Don't you remember I roboticized all the horses?" and Snivley said "Then why don't we use the robot horses then?" Robotnik frowned and said "They all broke down, they are useless." Snivley still didn't get it "Why don't we use bot plans?" Robotnik looked a bit more angry and said "They all need new transmissions." Snivley said "Why don't we fix them, we have robot slaves don't we?" Robotnik grew more frustrated and said "All of our robots slaves are stupid, our roboticizer is a piece of junk and it only makes people into stupid robots… Look at scratch and grounder, they were once regular Mobians until I made them into robots and well they are incredibly dumb right guys?" The two robots stood there and said "Duh? What?"   
"See what I mean?" Robotnik growled "Okay sir, I will be your horse." said Snivley, Robotnik pretended to mount a horse and Snivley banged the coconut halves together as they galloped out of the city….  
Sally and sonic came to the edge of the forest, several odd looking Mobians came out and their leader was tall and he said "We are the knights who say Ni! You may not pass us, if you try you will die! Ni!"  
"Not the nights who say Ni!" said Sonic. Unafraid Sally spoke  
"I am princess Sally, I am in search of the holy grail so I can save Mobious from Robotnik!"  
The knight of Ni looked at her and said "There is only one way we will let you pass, you must bring us something important." Sally asked " And what might that be?" The knight of Ni said "A pink banana."  
Sally was infuriated and said "A pink banana? There is no such thing!" The knight of Ni said "That is the only way I will let you pass, other then that well… Ni!"  
Sally had no choice, she and Sonic and their "horses" galloped to a small village in the south.  
Sonic raced around and found six bananas, but none of them pink. "How the bloody hell are we going to find a pink banana?" Suddenly a female rabbit and a walrus clapping two coconut halves together walked by, they saw that the rabbit eating what looked like a pink banana! Sally walked up to her and said "Where did you get that my fine lady?" The rabbit looked at her and said "Ah got it in the store over there, it looked cool so I got it." Sally asked "Fine lady I am prices sally , I am here to save the planet from doctor Robotnik." The rabbit looked angry "Hey that is the jerk that almost made me a stupid robot!"  
Sally saw that her lower body and her left arm were robotic. She said "I will let you become a knight if you let me have that Pink banana, I am on a mission for the knights who say Ni."  
The rabbit looked at her and said "Okay sugah, I will join you. The name is Bunnie Rabbot, Ya know those silly knights of Ni asked for a shrubbery from some guy named King Author long ago." she joined Sally and her gang to the place where the knights of Ni awaited them.  
Doctor Robotnik and his robots came to a large cave, his mission was to find the grail before Sally did.  
On his way there he met with a Mobian who shot fire at everything and called himself Ted. He was too silly to roboticize so Robotnik let him go, he said that a monster guarded the cavern and it had killer jaws… Outside the cave Robotnik and company saw lots of bones laying on the ground and then out of the cave came a cute little white Chao, Robotnik grinned and said "Is that the monster? Heh! After it is my stupid robot slave it wont harm a fleabot!" But the silly looking Mobian said "You don't know what it will do to you! It is one nasty bugger! It will rip you to shreds!" Robotnik sent his "horse" Snivley in closer…  
Suddenly the Chao flew at him tearing his neck apart, and soon Snivley was dead.  
"Whoa crap!" Yelled Robotnik, Robotnik got a cell phone out and called for his spare "horse" who he usually kept cleaning bathrooms and stuff… Soon a robot monkey ran down banging two coconut halves together. Robotnik said "Coconuts!" the robot monkey looked up at him and said "I got them right here boss!"   
"No no you silly little monkey, Coconuts!" The monkey said "Yeh boss I got them right here!"  
"No I mean Coconuts!"  
"I said I got them right here!"  
"No you don't get it, I don't mean coconuts, I mean Coconuts!"  
"I said I got them Right here!"  
"Look, I mean your name."  
"My name?"  
"Coconuts!"  
"I got them right here!"  
Robotnik had enough "Your name is Coconuts! That is what I meant you little spoothead!"  
"Oh!"  
Robotnik frowned and said "I got to fix that roboticizer! I don't need no more Coconuts!"  
The robot monkey threw the coconut halves in the air.  
Robotnik yelled "Why did you do that!"  
"You said no more coconuts!"  
"I didn't mean no more coconuts, I meant no more coconuts!"  
"I said I threw them away!"  
"No no! I meant no more coconuts!"  
"I said I threw them away!"  
And Robotnik soon knew he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon…  
The tale of sir Sonic:  
The knights of princess Sally went their separate ways to find the holy grail, Sonic went to  
A town called Robotia where he knew his poor uncle Chuck was a stupid robot living as Robotniks stupid robot slave.  
Sonic found his uncle Chuck in a sweatshop in the center of town "Hey Uncle Chuck, its me Sonic!"  
The roboticized hedgehog turned to him "Duh, who is uncle Chuck?"  
"You are, don't you remember?"  
"Duh, no…Duh!"  
"Yeh you were my uncle until you were transformed into a stupid robot."  
"Duh! What's a robot?"  
"That's what you are… hey are you supposed to say 'Priority one, detain freedom fighters' by now?"  
"Duh…."  
"Isn't that what you usually say?"  
"Duh, Um priority one… Uh detain… What are you again?"  
"A freedom fighter"  
"Duh Priority one… Duh what was I going to say again?"  
"Priority one, detain freedom fighters."  
"Duh… why am I doing this for?"  
"You are supposed to be a mean robot, you are supposed to drag me to a roboticizer to make me a stupid robot."  
"Duh!"  
Sonic was tired of this, he looked mad and said "You are supposed to say priority one detain freedom fighters."  
"Duh"  
"Yeh, and you are supposed to throw me into a roboticizer like this." he pretended to be thrown into the roboticizer close by, eventually landing in it.  
"Now you are supposed to make me into a robot by pressing that big red button"  
"This one?"  
"Yes!"  
And so Sonic was roboticized into a stupid robot.  
"Duh!" said mecha Sonic  
"Duh!" said uncle Chuck…  
And they spent the rest of the story as stupid robots who said "Duh!"  
After she lost sonic Sally and company made their way to the floating island and found Knuckles the echidna and his "Horse" Amy rose.  
Soon they made their way to a large castle…  
"Hello up there!" Yelled Sally  
A large fat figure came up, it was Robotnik!  
"I am princess Sally acorn, you will let us in Robotnik in the name of god!"  
"Never you silly little rodent! I know you are on a quest to find the holy grail!"  
"Good! You know why I have come, I will stop you from making people into stupid robots!"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes!"  
"I got a question. Did you have success with those knights who say Ni?"  
"Not really."  
"Then why are you here? This place is outside the forest… You cant be here till a bit later, you have to give that pink banana to them."  
"By crikey your right!"  
And Sally woke up….  
They got to the knights who say Ni and gave them their pink banana. But they looked like they didn't approve of it "It is nice that you found the pink banana, but we are no longer the knights who say Ni, we are now the knights who say icky-icky patang-patang whop slop gobbley goo!"  
"But that is silly! It is pointless!" the knights who used to say Ni shuddered  
"Ah! Don't say that!"  
"What?"  
"We dare not say."  
"But?"  
"No."  
"That?"  
"No."  
"Is?"  
"well you cant go real far if you cant say is."  
"Silly?"  
"No."  
"Then what is it?" The knights shuddered  
"You said that word!"  
"Then?"  
"No."  
"What?"  
"No."  
"Well I ruled out the word 'is'… is the word you fear the word 'it'?" the knights shuddered and   
Sally said "It! You fear the word It!"  
"Ahh!"  
"It!"  
"Ahh!"  
"It!"  
"Ahh!"  
"You are all silly. Lets get on with it."  
A large army of Mobians yelled "Yeh get on with it!"  
"Ahh!" and all the knights who used to say Ni died.  
Soon Sally and co really did go to the large castle Robotnik met them.  
"Now there is nothing stopping us from kicking your butt Robotnik!"  
"Oh yes there is!"  
"And what is that?"  
"The Terry Gilliam cartoon that always appears in Monty python"  
Suddenly a odd looking cartoon man appears with a huge back, he is carrying a candle and he goes outside, he sees a big black blob with the Mona Lisas face on it, it jumped up and down making farting sounds… He ran after it saying "Stop doing that!"  
It repeated him "Stop doing that!"  
"Stop that right now!"  
"Stop that right now!"  
It jumped up and down and made farting sounds and leaped so high that when it landed it squashed the odd looking man. It jumped up again and squashed another man, it squashed fifty more men until it jumped up to the moon and squashed a cartoon cutout of Buzz Aldren and Neil Armstrong, and then it landed on the sun where it melted.  
The cartoon was over and Sally said "Okay Robotnik the cartoon is over! Now its time for me to get the holy grail and save the world!"  
"Oh crap!" yelled Robotnik.  
The team ran inside and Sally found a golden cup with lots of holes in it "What is this supposed be the holey grail?"  
God parted the skies and said "Yes that is the holey grail, congratulations!"  
"But this thing is full of holes!"  
"And its called the holy grail" said god  
"Yeh but there is a difference, holey means full of holes… Holy means that something that is blessed, it is something of godly importance plus they are spelled differently"  
"It was a type o!" bellowed god  
"Does this thing work at all?"  
"Of course it does, you just have to say the magic word"  
"What is the magic word then?"  
"Mdfsfbhgdrdgffgnjgyghghvgeetthrsaeyhbfrghfdfnjhgfdrftuytgfttyttwdwwdfdwzxnfvsdfsdwffsdfggdfghgftewhetrsbffdrstdbfgtrfvnfgfgfgbgfsiudwtgheruirefhsdvshdhfssdjkghdssdjkdhvjkgvnsddjfnvcxn,dsnwqdgfdfasfgeanbmnff!!!"   
"What?! I cant even pronounce that!"  
"But you can spell it."  
"Ugh okay god ,Mdfsfbhgdrdgffgnjgyghghvgeetthrsaeyhbfrghfdfnjhgfdrftuytgfttyttwdwwdfdwzxnfvsdfsdwffsdfggdfghgftewhetrsbffdrstdbfgtrfvnfgfgfgbgfsiudwtgheruirefhsdvshdhfssdjkghdssdjkdhvjkgvnsddjfnvcxn,dsnwqdgfdfasfgeanbmnff!!!"   
The holey grail released a wave of energy, she carried it with her to the town of Robotia where Sonic and uncle Chuck were saying the word "Duh!" they were changed back to normal, sonic blinked and said "Thank you Sally!"  
Uncle Chuck smiled and said "Yeh thank you for freeing me, man when I was a stupid robot well I was so… Stupid!"  
Soon all of Mobious was free and Robotnik was on trial, Sally asked "So Robotnik why did you try to rule the world?"  
"I don't know, I just did! I wasn't expecting the Spanish inquisition!"  
And suddenly five Mobians dressed in red barged in and their leader said "Nobody expects the Spanish inquisition!"  
"Oh no not you guys!" Yelled Sally.  
"Well we did get invites.' Said their leader.  
"Bloody hell!" Yelled Sally  
"Don't worry the fanfic is almost over." said Sonic   
"When?" asked Sally  
"Whenever the author says it is." said Robotnik  
"Well mister author is this over yet?"  
"I dunno, I am still in the creative process." said the author  
"Do you have any more coconuts?" asked Sonic  
"I said I threw them away." said coconuts  
"Don't start that crap again." said Sally  
"Why hasn't this ended?" asked Robotnik  
"Get on with it!" said Sally  
"Yeh get on with it!" yelled the small Mobian army  
"Okay I will end the fanfic" said the author.  
The end…. 


End file.
